The Servant of Evil
by TigerStripe is Numbuh 6.13
Summary: Duncan and Isadora-twins at birth-were separated due to adult reasons.Now grown up,Duncan finds himself employed as Isadora's servant in the castle.When strife occurs,he will sacrifice himself for his sister.Oneshot.


_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

Once upon a time, there were two children born. One a girl, the other a boy. These two children were with high expectations, and the church bells blessed them.

Sadly, due to adults, their lives were ripped in two, like paper torn apart.

Duncan, the boy, before having to be separated with his sister, he whispered,

"Even if all the world becomes your enemy, I'll always protect you so just be there smiling."

Isadora, the girl was comforted by this.

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

All grown up, Duncan became Isadora's servant in the castle. Isadora was always oblivious that Duncan was her twin, only noticing that he looked exactly like her.

One day, Duncan was in the neighboring green country, with all of the ingredients needed to make brioche, Isadora's favorite snack for tea time.

It just so happens that he came across the maiden of green, the maiden called Sunny. With her kind voice and smiling face, Duncan was instantly reminded of his sister when they were young, and he fell in love.

Once he got back home to the castle, he noticed her highness Isadora silently crying in her room, like she used to do when they were young.

He approached her and asked, "What is wrong, Is-I mean, your highness?"

Isadora wiped her eyes and said, "It's the maiden of green. I need her eliminated. She has taken away the man of blue from me, and she will pay."

Duncan hung his head sadly, but he murmured, "If that is your wish."

_Soon..._

After Duncan had done his business with Sunny, he thought to himself, _Why can't I stop crying?_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated madly driven twins_

_"Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh, laugh innocently_

Duncan thought, long after that issue, _This country will probably end. I saw the townsfolk hold a rebellion with the famed swordswoman, Violet, and a man wearing a blue cloak that I can only guess was the man of blue, Klaus._

Isadora told fearfully to her servant and brother, "What shall we do? They're coming to get me, and they might take you too as you look like me!"

Duncan said quietly, "I shall oppose to them."He gave Isadora some of his clothes, saying, "Here, change into my clothes, and I'll change into yours. Please do this and escape immediately."

Isadora looked at him with disbelief. "But they'll recognize you, since you're just my servant!"

Duncan smiled, the smile he always used with Isadora when they were young. "It will be alright, we are twins. No one will recognize me."

Isadora realized this, and hurriedly changed, bidding a tearful farewell to her servant and brother.

_I'm a princess, you're a fugitive_

_Destiny separated sad twins_

_If they say that you are evil_

_I have the same blood flowing through_

Once upon a time there was a treacherous kingdom, and reigning over that place was Duncan's very cute sibling, according to himself.

Before letting Isadora leave, he whispered once more,

"Even if all the world became your enemy I will protect you so you just be somewhere smiling."

That was before. Now it was three o'clock, the time of execution. He glanced at the crowd and saw Isadora, dressed in his cloak and clothes, trying to struggle to get to the front. Successful, she said tearfully to him, "Duncan... I..."

"Sister."Duncan said sadly. "It's OK. I'm doing this because you are my twin, and twins protect each other."

Isadora said something, but it was drowned out by the church bells. Duncan looked at the clock, and said, in line with his disguise, "Oh, it's time for a snack."

Then the guillotine came crashing down.

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

Duncan sang this last verse as he drifted towards the inferno:

_If we could be reborn_

_I want to be with you again that time_


End file.
